what happens now
by shigt
Summary: what if johnny and kitty wernt together what if he was with a new girl named alice what if he killed her and wen to ghost jail what if danny made a deal with him and what if a new team was bron.
1. Chapter 1

After 7 months Danny phantom was now going out with SAM and still friends with tucker what they didn't know was johnny 13 was watching them.

Danny had now teaming up with is dad sister and friends more to take on bigger ghost and monsters that wanted to take over the earth.

Johnny wasn't with kitty his girlfriend any more. they had going in to a big fight so they had broken up and kitty had not said a word to johnny sense the fight.

He had hope they would have been on talking terms by now but she refuse to even look at him wen he was talking to her. it had gotten so bat that she had moved out of their house in the ghost zone.

He had only gotten the house to try to stop having no place to live and he had wanted to start a family with her but it look like that wasn't going to happen now.

Johnny only was watching Danny because it reminded him of kitty and how they had once been together. After the break up with kitty johnny started dating a human girl named Alice .

Alice was short had brown hair and eyes she wore a mini skirt and tank top and red boots. Johnny had fond Alice pretty even wen he first saw her walking down the side walk.

At first he didn't go up to her because he didn't know what to say or do wen he meant her so he just kept away from her but latter the night some drunk guys had pulled her in to an ally way and tried to rape her that had made johnny so mad the he fond out he had a new ghost power.

He had no name for it at first and Alice was tolly scared of him. The first words out of Alice mouth was your a ghost. Right then and there he had wanted to get away from her but something had kept him from moving away from her. At that point she had gotten up and thanks to him and had asked his name.

He had tolled her it was johnny 13 and the girl said that her name was Alice and that your pretty famous you know. He had ask her what she had meant about being famous. She had said your famous cause you have fought Danny phantom

at that point did johnny think duh in his head but both times he lost to Danny and had been sent back to the ghost zone. then Alice had flip cause she was going to be latte for getting home so johnny had ask if she needed a ride but she had said no and walked away from him.

That night johnny couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Alice was and how he want to ask her out badly. So some time latter it slip out his mouth the very words Alice would you like to be my girl.

Alice had yes and they had pretty much been together seen that day and tonight he was going out with Alice on a date but what he didn't know was things were about to change again and start happening as soon as that date started.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was wait outside her door for johnny tonight the were going on a date to the hillside. Johnny loved the hill side it was so pace full it almost made him forget he was dead. Johnny still rember the day of his death well but he didn't want Alice to know how he had died. It had been a painful death for him all he really knew thought was he had been crushed under his bike and had try to get out from under it after that but died on the spot.

Wen johnny finally got to Alice house she wasn't wearing her mini skirt or any thing. Alice was wearing her dress a green dress. Johnny didn't mined the green dress at all in fact he liked it and told her how pretty she was.

Little did johnny know there was someone watching them. It was Danny now Danny was only watching cause some other guy was watching them and he wanted to find out why this guy was watching Alice and johnny 13.

johnny didn't see them because he was to busy watching Alice. He really like her and knew this was going to be a great date he handed had many good dates at all seces kitty dump him. Alice knew all about kitty and how her and johnny had been going out before johnny meant her. She fond nothing wrong with that in fact she thought that it was sad that kitty had dump johnny.

Just then Alice walk over to johnny and hop on his bike and said let go. He said OK doll will go.

Still not seeing Danny the toke off to the hill side. Danny fallowed so did the other guy Danny wanted to see what was going to happen.

Just then Danny watch the guy throw some thing on to the back of johnny 13 neck. Now johnny didn't feel a thing in till he got this feeling to kill and stop. Then he stop the bike and told Alice to run that something was wrong. She ask what was up but johnny said there was no time to tell you.

Just then some guy in white showed up said there you now kill the girl before he could do anything he felt him and shadow becoming one just like the night he saved Alice from the drunk guys he told her to run before she could get off and run johnny knocked her off the bike. Then johnny turn in to a ghost rider looking thing . Then the guy said I see you are the ghost rider but cant control him can you johnny 13.

johnny thought not in control saw Alice and said johnny I know your not a monster. She then open her arms welcoming the sword that wen through her . Johnny then changed back and scream no Alice I am sorry. She then said I know then she fell to the ground and johnny held her in is arms. Johnny then said Alice I love you. Alice said I know I love you to and I know this is not your fault johnny tried to not let the tears fall but no lucky. Alice then said I know your not a monster and then died johnny just held her

till she died and walker showed up and hand cuffed him. He didn't even put up a fight with walkers guards he knew he killed Alice and was going to jail for it it felt it was better this way.

In the back Danny was watching and felt sorry for johnny and knew he must do something but what he didn't know


End file.
